


沉醉东风

by adengtuier



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adengtuier/pseuds/adengtuier
Summary: ghs，就全都是ghs
Kudos: 2





	沉醉东风

**Author's Note:**

> ghs，就全都是ghs

林小霜半披着睡袍问江易鸿：“我还要继续脱吗？”  
这时正是春天，倒过两三场春寒，又下了一场雪之后，珠山的天气才一点点地回暖起来。冬天说长不长，说短不短，一旦落雨，也就算是过去了。  
小霜倚在飘窗上，睡袍已经脱掉一半，后领塌在肩胛骨以下，前领难掩胸口。双腿微曲，正对面前的江易鸿，叠放，睡袍之下，两腿之间，春意盎然。小霜背后，依次是远山、工厂、公路以及大片的荒野，距离由远而近，春色由浓及淡。最远处的小山重重叠叠，拖曳一道略作起伏的曲线，已有青绿颜色，墨水一样洇下来。因为离得太远，无论是工厂的升烟还是蜿蜒的公路，落在眼睛里，竟然都显出纤细的模样，间或夹杂粉白的花树，在细微的雨雾之中，也就不可避免地缠绵起来。荒野依旧空旷，没有人烟，没有走兽，没有春草，只有燕子自由来去。近前，没有屋檐，燕子不做停留，但是偶尔双飞，从玻璃窗的右上角直直坠落，两声鸣叫，接着急急翻身，从左上角飞出视线之外。  
小霜抬眼时，总是先抬睫毛，长长的，草木生发一般向上，牵动眼皮掀起。目光小心翼翼地从地板游到江易鸿脚边，一寸一寸地往身体上爬，直到慢慢攀上肩膀，才肯仰一仰头。眼神浮在江易鸿脸上，也定不住，通常先是一笑，眼睫垂而复起，迷迷离离转上一圈，仿佛眼神是蝴蝶一样，仿佛他是花朵一样，稍附即去地飘离了。  
窗户上旋开启，三两线春雨荡进来，丝丝落在小霜头发上，衣服上，以及裸露的皮肤上，立刻消失不见。小霜的足尖指尖已经冷透，苍白得几乎晶莹，十根手指抱住双肩，长发流泻，衣领流泻，止于双臂之上，一泓将涌未涌的春水。江易鸿不语，两手一带一揽，心绪不动，两个人双双倒在床上。小霜冰凉的手指点在江易鸿滚烫的胸膛上，向下，一路烧到衣带，解开，再向下，在江易鸿小腹处试探。  
两人无话。这样的事，已有三年，不必言语，也有默契。  
江易鸿说：“最近都做些什么？”  
小霜说：“等。”  
“等什么？”  
“等你。”  
“除了等我呢？”  
“想你无情，骂你负心，恨你不来。”  
“不做点事？”  
“做什么呢？三年了，都做过了，没什么意思。”  
江易鸿笑： “看来我应当常来。”  
小霜牵了江易鸿的阴茎在手掌里摩搓，头枕在他肩膀上，鼻尖贴着他颈侧，小猫一样地蹭着。小霜嗅到微弱的女人香气，晚香玉的芬芳，从他的肩头流到他的胸口，心下便已了然，想想，叹一口气：“你总是不来。”  
“我在上面好吗？”小霜问。  
“依你，今天都依你。”  
“好，你别动，我来。”  
小霜跨坐在江易鸿身上，一手引了他的阴茎进入身体，一手拉着江易鸿的手来到自己腰间扶好，深深地按下去。小霜纤腰前后摆动，江易鸿清楚地感觉到那湿润的甬道被自己反复地顶开，起落之间，交合处已是湿淋淋的一片。小霜的睡袍散落，松松地堆在腰上，动作不停，胸乳乱颤，望着江易鸿的双眼也已经含泪含情，快要掉下来，又还没有掉下来，已是摇摇欲坠。江易鸿感到小霜体内的自己胀得更大、更硬，于是双手挑开衣带，贴着皮肉来到小霜腰后，胡乱揉了两把，分开两团臀肉，定住小霜欲摇的腰肢，用力向上挺入。两只手掌之间，完全只有小霜情难自禁的颤抖。  
小霜呻吟着向身前摸去，手指埋进两腿之间揉按，等到动情处，江易鸿便捉起她的手折到背后，要她坐得更低、更深。  
小霜笑一下：“你要我哭吗？”  
江易鸿答：“很少见你哭。”  
这个容易。小霜说。你身上有别的女人的味道，我嗅到了，眼泪就要掉下来。  
可你毕竟没有哭。江易鸿说。  
难得见你。小霜停下动作俯身吻他，说：你在，我不扫兴。  
江易鸿的手指插进小霜汗津津的发间，轻轻抚摸，说，够好了，我来吧，你哭，不扫我兴。  
小霜两滴眼泪落在他胸口上，两圈涟漪微澜。江易鸿扳住小霜肩膀压上去，肆意抽插，听她一声一声地喊自己的名字，心里感叹：原来天生妩媚的女人，也还是有的。  
大抵浮生若梦，姑且此处销魂。古人诚不我欺。江易鸿想。  
事毕，等到呼吸匀平以后，小霜听见窗外雨声渐起。江易鸿问，关窗么？小霜说，不关了，留着吧，蛮好的。江易鸿的手指抹过小霜鼻尖和鬓角的汗水，问，你不冷？会生病的。小霜说，不怕，你抱着我，等一下，我告诉你为什么。  
江易鸿想一下，说，好，今天陪你。  
小霜说，好，你把眼睛闭上，不要说话。  
雨水，从天到地，无数纤长断续的轨迹，尽管是密密地斜织下来，由于细微，也就看不见了。雨丝落在玻璃上的时候，发出一些清脆的响动，耳朵听了，便自觉让身体感到冰凉。江易鸿抱紧小霜的肩膀，小霜披散的头发轻轻地盖在他的手上，两个人的脸都埋在枕被之间，呼吸都热热地缠在一起。江易鸿感到小霜的手指正慢慢爬上他的脸颊，留下一串非常柔缓的触碰，尽管有情，可是，并不动心，呼吸竟然不乱。江易鸿听见小霜叹了一口气，然后又向他怀里潜了潜，长发也随着动了动，从他的手指间滑落了。  
雨的味道从窗缝里流进来，在房间里渐渐地铺展开。江易鸿闭着眼睛，清楚地闻到从天上飘下来的水气和从地上溅起来的土气。怀里的小霜以及小霜的长发都非常安静，江易鸿在一瞬间觉得心悸，仿佛身边蔓生青青的兰草，纤细的叶子搔着他的手指，湿气蒸发，青苔绿上脚踝。  
这是春天啊。满树花朵湿重，微风吹不直柳梢，蝴蝶都飘飘忽忽地飞起来，许多杂乱的想法像野草一样地蔓延、生长。江易鸿仔细点数，在全部思绪之中，绝大多数涉及到金钱的增减和权力的移换，留给其他事情的部分实在不多。而在为数不多的杂念中，有关他自己的事情又占去了相当大的比例，至于小霜，似乎能记得起来的就只有她温柔的抚摸。  
江易鸿嗅到枕头上被子上的一点点香气，和自己外套上的基本一致，心里就多回忆起一点点事情，比如小霜向他要的第一件礼物，再比如和小霜的第一次见面。  
第一件礼物，小霜要他常用的那瓶男士香水。  
江易鸿说，好，给你买，女士同款。  
小霜说，我要你的。  
江易鸿说，好，我同款。  
小霜说，我要你的。  
江易鸿说，我的用过了，用了很多，只剩下一多半。  
小霜说，你可以再买一瓶新的，我要你用过的。  
江易鸿问，为什么？  
小霜说，洒到床上。你不来的时候，我拿来陪睡。这瓶用完之前，你一定得来见我。  
江易鸿笑笑说，好。如果换了味道，我也一定通知你。  
第一次见面，小霜一袭红裙，满身淡淡酒气，在酒吧的爵士乐里，在多数人的注视下一步步地摇到他面前，说江先生，我们又见面了。江易鸿不语，心里很快地知道她认错了人，但是没说。他和江琛相同的就只有相貌，他很好奇，这个美丽的女人什么时候会发现这一点。  
小霜等了一会儿，笑笑，说，尽管你不请我坐下，但我还是要问你，你跟不跟我走？  
江易鸿问，去哪里？   
小霜反问，江先生想和我去哪里？   
江易鸿的视线从小霜的眼睛游到小霜的脚踝，喝一口酒，说，小姐，你很漂亮。  
小霜把垂下来的长发别回耳后，俯下身贴在江易鸿耳边说，我们一会儿见。  
江易鸿略坐了坐，喝完酒，从酒吧后门出去。门外，小霜背对着他站在巷子里，后腰以上，只有两根细细的带子交叉下来，露出大片后背，发出雪一样又润又糯的柔光。小霜牵了他的两只手到自己身侧，江易鸿没摸，小霜笑笑，说，江先生，太客气了吧？江易鸿的手掌慢慢贴上小霜裸露的皮肤，拉进怀里，说，还是小姐客气。老天送我的礼，你说，我该不该收？小霜说，该收，该收。送上门来的东西，江先生应该好好查一查。江易鸿的手滑进小霜的裙子下面游走，除却小霜美丽的身体以外，裙下了无一物。江易鸿放下手，小霜抱着他的脖子问，这样就够了？江易鸿捉了小霜的手来到车里，说，我查得仔细，问得也多，我们换个地方说话。  
车子很快地驶进郊外漆黑的夜色里，城市的灯火越拉越远，渐渐地消失在后视镜之中。江易鸿不言，小霜也不言，眼神不时地停留在江易鸿的侧脸上。江易鸿偶尔回望，两个人视线相对，小霜软软地笑起来。  
江易鸿把车停在河滩边，掏出枪，熟练地上膛，抵住小霜的额头。  
小霜说，江先生，何必紧张呢？我知道你不是江琛。  
江易鸿问，什么时候？  
小霜说，酒吧里。你不说话的时候比他要躁，比他要冷，因为你心里有事情，你比他狠。  
江易鸿说，你很聪明。  
小霜说，谢谢，江先生，这是你今天第二次夸我，把枪放下吧。你摸过了，我身上只有这条裙子。把枪放下吧，你想和我继续做之前没做完的事吗？  
江易鸿笑了，放下枪，放倒副驾驶座椅和座椅上的小霜，说，尽管我不是江琛，但我还是愿意听一听，你找他做什么。  
小霜伸出一根手指，压在他的嘴唇上，说，江先生，尽人事之前，可以先尽人事。我们先尽情，再尽言吧。  
江易鸿说，你不挑？  
小霜说，江先生，我喜欢这张脸，我只想睡这张脸。谁顶着它，我无所谓。  
在这辆车里尽情、尽言、尽人事之后，江易鸿捧起软在小霜腰间的裙子，手指拎住两根带子挂回到小霜窄窄的肩膀上。两个人分开，各自整理了一下，小霜拿起江易鸿的西装外套披好。  
江易鸿问，累不累？   
小霜说，我觉得很好。  
江易鸿又问，有多好？  
小霜抱紧了江易鸿的外套，嗅了嗅那上面的香味，说，比想象的还好，可能的话，明天早上，我还想再要一次。  
江易鸿发动车子，说，告诉我回哪里，你睡吧，到了我叫你。  
小霜没说话，忽然笑了两声，歪着头看向江易鸿，说，太晚了，江先生不收留我一夜吗？  
江易鸿说，也好。  
江易鸿问，我今天夸了你两次，一次说你漂亮，一次说你聪明，对吗？  
小霜说，是。  
江易鸿说，我喜欢你，这是第三次。  
第二天早上，两个人又缠了一会儿。有了昨晚的经验，江易鸿可以毫不费力地顶入、抽送，小霜的眼底含泪，眉峰微聚，在喘息的湿气后面连成缠绵的山水。小霜颤着声音叫，江先生。江易鸿动作不停，吻着她颈侧，说，江易鸿。小霜说，鸿哥。江易鸿顶得更深，小霜扭着腰，头仰起来，叫。江易鸿问，你的名字。小霜笑，那很重要吗？江易鸿拔出来，说，礼尚往来。小霜转身，跪在床上，倒进江易鸿怀里，说，我有很多名字。江易鸿从后面插进去操几下，说，我要你常用的。小霜的穴里收紧，再收紧，眼睛一闭，泪水滑下来，说，那我姓林，我订酒店用这个姓。江易鸿继续问，名字，我要名字。小霜侧过头吻他，拉着他的手放到自己小腹上，然后说，鸿哥，你给我一个吧？你已经给我很多了，再多一点，也是可以的。  
江易鸿一把抱住小霜，说，你长得白，如雪太俗，叫小霜吧？  
思绪渐渐落定，江易鸿睁开眼睛，怀里的小霜似乎一点没变，一直很乖，永远很乖，从不说多余的话，从不做扫兴的事。江易鸿只想看她沉不住气的样子，想看她哭，看她闹，甚至想在她哭闹的时候扯着她的头发回到床上，先操，操完再一枪崩了她。这样，比较放心。  
三年来，江易鸿不动真情，小霜似乎也不动心，虽无真心，究竟融洽。偶尔使的力气大些，玩的花样狠些，留下青白红紫的各色花朵，在小霜身上盛开，也不见她有什么抗拒。江易鸿觉得自己想得很对，她就是雪，她就是霜，无论他留下什么痕迹，她自己抹抹，就又平了。  
想到这儿，心里发冷，没了兴趣，要起来，被子里又确实温暖，实在不想走。小霜浅浅的呼吸和窗外微微的雨声合在一起，分不开，江易鸿索性一并揽进怀里。一丝丝一缕缕的呼吸吹了春雨，浸润胸口，小霜一念“鸿哥”两个字，心里的草就长一分。  
这是春天啊。怎么舍得？怎么狠得下心对你？江易鸿想。春天是该犯错的时候，也是容得下错的时候。有了你，这三年多了很多杂念，也多了很多意思。我做得已经够好了，没有你，我也不会做得比现在更好了。  
小霜偎在他胸口，说，其实你知道的，是不是？  
江易鸿问，你想出去？  
小霜问，出去做什么呢？  
江易鸿说，不知道，我在外面有很多事要做，一时间想不起来。你没有想做的事么？我以为你很想出去的。  
小霜说，其实不想。三年了，春雨飘在脸上，已经感觉不到心乱了。闭上眼睛入睡，睁开眼睛，也没有想说的话。  
江易鸿笑，那你何必告诉我呢？  
小霜摇头说，我只想求你一件事。  
江易鸿说，你求过我很多次的。  
小霜说，这次是真心的。  
江易鸿说，那以前不是了？  
小霜说，你又何必问呢？尽管我们都不够真心，但是至少很融洽。  
江易鸿说，这倒是。不过，我为什么要答应你？  
小霜说，我对你还有用。  
江易鸿说，很多人都对我有用。  
小霜说，我很漂亮。  
江易鸿说，不，你很美。女人的美丽的确是好处，像你一样美丽的女人，我还有三个。  
小霜说，至少我省心。  
江易鸿笑了，好吧，好吧，这点我同意，你比她们都让人省心。  
小霜凑上去咬他的嘴，说，最重要的是，你又硬了，而此时此地只有我，我还能让你再来一次。


End file.
